User blog:JanethePegasus/Ask JTP's Otherselfs!
Hello everyone! This is my first blog here, so, treat me well. In here, you'll be asking my versions of Black Rock Shooter, Dead Master, Strength, Black Gold Saw, Chariot, Mato, Yomi, Yuu, Saya, and Kagari! Now, i'm not gonna list ALL of the differences with the official versions but i can but it in short. *Black Rock Shooter - Strong and trustworthy, always defend the ones she cares, her knowledge of the real world is lacking but Mato can help her, and her brith was strange, being the size of a ten year old and moving on in the body of a sixteen year old, but in real world detail, her age is 6. Yeah, i wasn't jokeing on that! *Dead Master - Calm and smart, acts motherly to BRS (after all, BRS is 6 years old in the real world.), a bit of a fashionista at times, and she can fly, with her little wings on her back! *Strength - Lazy and strong, haveing knowledge already after the I.BRS attack, a gameing buddy of Yuu, can sometimes show off her Ogre Arms alot, and a major DBZ fan. *Black Gold Saw - Leadership and knowledgeable, born many years before Saya did (1773, the birthdate of BGS), haveing knowledge of the Otherworld since the beginning, and her real world age is 86, being an elder woman (in fact, Strength calls her Oba-Chan at some points.) *Chariot - Sweet and Child-like, wanting to walk ever since she got her wheels, Her wheels can outrun a race car, besides macaroons, she likes ice cream, and her favorite story is Alice In Wonderland. *Mato - haveing the personality of both OVA and Anime versions, She always lends a helping hand to her friends. She guides BRS to the real world, while BRS guides her to the OtherWorld and it's history. *Yomi - haveing the personality of both OVA and Anime versions, She has some hard time adjusting to new things, and she is always the fashion designer for Dead Master. *Yuu - haveing the personality of both OVA and Anime versions, She is a gamer of any kind of game, and she sometimes fixes up her home to make things more nicer. *Saya - haveing the personality of the Anime, She is less darker than she was before, and she is grateful of haveing BGS by her side. *Kagari - haveing the personality of the Anime, she took mechanic lessons so she can depatch Chariot's wheels, and she dreams of becomeing a chef someday. If you don't know what happened to them, a mysterious white figure took them out of the OtherWorld and into the Real World. But they found a way to get back, to fuse themselfs with their human selfs, but when they defuse, they're back in the real world. So, at the same time, the human selfs try to hide their Otherselfs with the rest of the world. Oh, and this is an ask blog, just to let you know. So, ask away! Category:Blog posts